Mientras hay vida hay esperanza Luchar y pa'lante
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Un One-Shot/Song-fic sobre lo que ha ocurrido en Venezuela. Muchas gracias a los que lean. Y si eres Venezolana o Venezolano, no lo ignores. Si eres opositor no entristezcas, si eres oficialista, no me odies. Mi sueño es que seamos de nuevo hermanos.


_**Hetalia - Axis Powers - World Series,** ****__Himaruya Hidekaz._

_**Cae el amor **pertenece al canta autor **Roque Valero**_(Esta canción la compuso por los sucesos del 11 de Abril del año 2002)

Youtube: watch?v=Zp42UshMRZU (Link de un video, con la canción e imágenes)

Describo a mi propio OC de Venezuela. Se puede apreciar una imagen de este como portada del fic.

Disculpen los errores ortográficos, hace mucho que no escribo.

De antemano gracias por leer.

* * *

**HAY VIDA SI HAY ESPERANZA, LUCHAR Y PA'LANTE**

_Mi nombre anteriormente era ''República de Venezuela'' ahora no hace pocos años me han cambiado a la ''República Bolivariana de Venezuela'' y no es mentira para nadie que me han reformado, cambiando mi identidad. Cambiado cada cosa con el simple placer de seguir las órdenes de un mal hombre, un mal educado, irrespetuoso, ordinario, inflexible, deshonesto, yoista, enfermo mental. Un hombre que lamentablemente tiene un gran poder de labia, un hombre que supo tejer sus redes venenosas y atarlas descabelladamente en mi gente, en mi amada patria. Convirtiendo a gran parte en títeres. _

_Nosotros somos la representación del país. Desde pequeño, años atrás desde la época de colonización aprendí que NOSOTROS NO SOMOS LA REPRESENTACIÓN DEL GOBIERNO, en realidad realmente NOSOTROS SOMOS LA REPRESENTACIÓN DE NUESTRA GENTE. _

_Me considero un PATRIOTA. Me considero un país revolucionario y demócrata. Entonces, se acercan a mí y me preguntan '' ¿Venezuela que carajo te ha pasado?'' Lo mismo me pregunto yo, la misma pregunta me hago yo al despertar todos los días. 14 años de los cuales poco a poco esta vaina deteriora… 14 años en las que me siento dividido, es desesperante y tan abrumador._

_No es mentira que yo mismo me he comenzado a comparar con los demás países. Sobretodo con Estados Unidos… me da una rabia, porque no tengo motivos para hacerlo, mi tierra es hermosa, mi tierra tiene una calidez enorme y desbordante. Pero mi tierra, mi querido pueblo tiene que vivir con el miedo en el corazón, porque tenme salir a la calle y no volver. Porque no es mentira que la delincuencia será nuestra perdición._

_Me preguntan los demás países '' ¿Venezuela que harás?'' _

_Esa pregunta siempre queda sin contestar… En el mundo entero, la palabra y voz del país es tomada en cuenta por su gobernante… Aquí, dígase el señor al cual llamamos Presidente, no me tiene respeto, esta encima de mí y me usa como un vil juguete para alcanzar sus retorcidos planes. _

-El comandante lo esta esperando para celebrar el triunfo de la nación- _observó al militar. Medio sonrió pero secamente. ¿Celebrar el triunfo de la nación? Que jodedera más grande… ¿Hugo Rafael de verdad me estas jodiendo verdad? Si solamente eres el presidente de los que te siguen. _

-Entendido- _musito en voz seca. Que insensible. ¡En esto me has convertido, desgraciado!_

_Me encuentro ahí, con el triunfo de los chavista, una nación debe estar siempre cercana con el gobernante. Es una lastima… que mientras escucho a su boca sacar sapos y culebras. Observo a la multitud de personas de rojo sentirse felices. Sentirse alegres de que él ganara. Sonrió amargamente. _

_El país es conocedor de cada sentimiento de su pueblo. Yo siento en ellos lo cegado que están, confiando en promesas decadentes y obsoletas. Subo mi mirada al cielo, los fuegos artificiales… celebramos el paso a la dictadura y el comunismo. Disfrazado en socialismo… Algo que mi gente de rojo no ve. La ignorancia que tienen es demostrada…_

_Y aun así no los dejare solos, porque los amo. Sabiendo las palabras del libertador…_

''Un pueblo ignorante será causable de su propia destrucción'' – Simón Bolívar.

Y donde van todos los sueños que ya se soñaron

Donde duermen los colores

Cuando todos ya los han pintado

Donde descansan todos esos buenos pensamientos

Donde se escuchan las palabras

Si los oídos caen con los muertos

Caen la risa y la ilusión, caen los latidos del corazón

Cae el que sabe porque cae

Y cae el que nunca entendió porque estaba allí

Caen las estrellas y debajo de ellas, cae el amor.

''La victoria de Venezuela es la victoria de américa del sur (…) '' _las frases que con esa supuesta victoria llegan a mis oídos. Odio… odio esto_:

-Venezuela, tienes una llamada de Rusia. Quiere felicitarle por el triunfo obtenido-_Observo el teléfono pensando si en contestar la llamada o no. No soy maleducado por lo cual… _

-Epale Rusia- _le contesto con mi forma de ser de siempre. Debo mantenerme optimista… _

-Venezuela felicidades da~- _puedo sentir esa sonrisa aparentemente inocente pero tan llena de secretos. Aunque este estuviera del otro lado del mundo.- _Finalmente aceptaras ser uno conmigo – _escucho esa risa escalofriante… y lo decía no como pregunta, sino como afirmándolo -_ el comunismo comenzara a fluir en ti cuando menos te des cuenta. Pero, no será mi culpa y lo sabes… ¿cómo es que dice el comandante? Ah si, patria, socialismo o muerte –_ de repente la línea queda en silencio. Rusia había trancado. Trague saliva. No, no voy a permitir eso… _

_Después recibí la llamada de China… y la siguiente fue la de Cuba. _

_Admiro a Cuba, pero no a su gobierno. Admiro que aun siga estando con su pueblo. Dicen que las esperanza esta muerta en ellos, pero, yo no lo veo así… aunque dar las razones del porque prefiero decirlas en otro momento…_

Y donde van todas las mañanas de promesas

Donde duermen las pasiones

Cuando ya no quedan más riquezas

Donde descansan las nostalgias y los sentimientos

Donde se miran las miradas

si los ojos caen con los muertos

Caen la lluvia y el temor, caen las noticias cae el sol

Cae el que sabe porque cae

y cae el que nunca entendió porque estaba allí

Caen las estrellas y debajo de ellas, cae el amor.

_El pueblo opositor llora desde las 10:00 pm… exactamente cuando el CNE dio el primer boletín…_

_Lo peor del caso es que yo sabía ya el resultado… recibí 5 minutos antes, la llamada de Estados Unidos._

-¡Hey Francisco! –_ escuche su acento, no esperaba una llamada de él. Respire profundo, Alfred F. Jones (Estados Unidos) tiene la manía de llamarnos a todos por nuestros nombres humanos – Epale Alfred… ¿sucede algo? – pregunte. De repente esa voz tan hiperactiva que tanto caracteriza a aquel país se apagó, se volvió seria… me dio mala espina. Me comento que había corrido ya la noticia de que había sido re-electo el presidente… y que los venezolanos que se encontraban en cafés y comercios se marcharon a su casa. Me quede mudo… ¿ese fue el vacío que comencé a sentir entonces? El dolor de mi gente que se encuentra afuera y que desea volver algún dia, me comenzó a carcomer…_

_-_Sorry… Venezuela…-

_Y entonces empezó el dolor… empecé a sentir como cada uno de los opositores comenzaron llorar, como en mi corazón captaba el sentir de cada uno. Como una desesperanza comenzó a envolver a todos como una tormenta de fuego quemadora… Mi rostro comenzó a humedecerse, con una mano me quite las lágrimas y las observe anonadado…_

_-¿e-estoy llorando?- solté inconscientemente abriendo los ojos por la impresión._

-Francisco… are you ok?-

_Lo había escuchado, más no quise responder… me mordí el labio evitando sollozar, lo hacía tan fuerte que me herí yo mismo. La sangre corría por la comisura de mi boca, cayendo y bajando por mi cuello. Cerré los ojos con la misma fuerza con la que mordía mi labio, se me escapo un gemido de dolor. Era fuerte todo lo que en ese momento se desataba en mi interior…_

_Odio, odio esto. Odio tener que dividir a mi gente a la hora de hablar de ellas… cuando debería hablar y referirme a ellos como un solo pueblo, una sola unión… cuanto anhelaba que el día de hoy se acaba esa maldita división de ''opositor'' y ''Oficialista''… ¡Maldita sea contaba con eso! _

_-_ Vamos, no importa una derrota, no se pierde la guerra tan fácil! Levántate y continúa en la batalla! Que la libertad no se consigue llorando en una silla! Se consigue luchando por una verdad! Defiéndete Venezuela! C'mon!-

_Abrí mis ojos jadeando a causa del llanto. Y de aquella llama que recorría todo mi cuerpo como si quemara. Hace bastante tiempo que no lloraba. Apreté mis dientes, y esto tenía que ocurrir ante los Estados Unidos de América. Que irónico. Claro que en el fondo…_

_-_No seas pendejo USA, claro que lo haré- _sonreí de medio lado y me limpie con la mano libre la sangre que yo mismo provoque. Claro que en el fondo, le tenía cierta admiración a ese gran país. _

Coro

Y desde el cielo cae un gran abrazo

Que no le importa, no va preguntando

Cual mano usas cual es tu tonto color, abraza sin temor

Y las tristezas se van juntando

Las ironías se van escapando

En esta vaina todos tienen la razón

Y dime cuál razón

Caen las estrellas y debajo de ellas, cae el amor.

_Saben… he vivido ya bastantes años. Y jamás había sentido que un discurso tan alentador y lleno de esperanza como el que dio el candidato Henrique Capriles. El presidente que he soñado tener para mi gente. Todo lo opuesto a este hombre que tengo a mi lado. Capriles, es un hombre culto, inteligente, educado, sensible, caballero, tierno, emprendedor, respetuoso, responsable, humanista, sonriente, luchador, flexible, honesto, impecable, cumplidor, visionario, pero sobretodo noble. Por el número de votos que se dieron a conocer, mi pueblo no esta listo para un liderazgo de evolución… repito las palabras de un señor del Estado Zulia. _

_Duele bastante escuchar esas palabras de '_'En definitiva, el pueblo elige lo que más se parece a él; por ende, aquí no hay que cambiar al gobernante de este país sino a sus gobernados (…) El camino no es el cambio, EL CAMBIO es el Camino. Feliz día_'' pero son ciertas… así sea que existe la teoría de que hubo un descarado fraude, internamente cada uno de los venezolanos debemos levantarnos. _

_Al menos, sé que mi pueblo opositor no esta solo, tiene a ese hombre que dio su alma y sigue en ello, tras la victoria de esta batalla. Él nos ha traído el camino hacia el proceso, el trabajo para la construcción de un futuro glorioso, el pensamiento de que con valores y educación esta la llave a nuestra meta planteada. Que el plan de Dios es perfecto, solo que Dios esta esperando el tiempo indicado. LOS VALIENTES MORIMOS DE PIE, MIENTRAS HAY VIDA HAY ESPERANZA. _

Y donde van todos los sueños que ya se soñaron

Donde duermen los colores cuando ya todos los han pintado

Donde descansan todos esos buenos pensamientos

Donde se escuchan las palabras si los oídos caen con los muertos

Caen la risa y la ilusión, caen los latidos del corazón

-¡¿Francisco Antonio a donde carajo vas?!-

-Comandante… - la nación Venezolana se giró con una mirada neutra posando sus orbes de color diferentes sobre las oscuras del nuevamente Presidente de la República –''Así de oscuras como su alma'' – pensó el de cabello azabache. Este dio el saludo militar, poniéndose bien derecho – debo hacer unas diligencias, mi comandante-resistiendo la furia de verse de esa forma. El otro se paro de su asiento, se acercó a la joven nación tomando sus hombros con una sonrisa y le dio una palmada en la mejilla.

-no tardes joven revolucionario. Tengo muchos planes que contarte ahora que el imperio mismo tendrá más tiempo para la obtención de nuestros objetivos.- lo soltó, con una risa y volvió a su puesto.

-por supuesto, mi comandante- le contesto el otro con sarcasmo y altanería, pero que el Presidente no percibió. O ignoro por completo, como siempre hace. La palabra de Venezuela no le importa. Se despidió de nuevo con aquel movimiento militar y salió de ese despacho.

Venezuela se encontraba ahora en su habitación, se despojo del traje militar verde que suele usar y se quito la boina roja, lanzándola debajo de su cama con rabia. Fue a su closet, listo para ponerse una ropa casual y salir a las calles de Caracas.

A las alturas en las que estaba el país, no le sorprendería que algún delincuente le disparara. Se alzó de hombros restándole importancia ¿cómo si fuera morir por favor? Los países tienen una resistencia grande, se toco por inercia el pecho, específicamente el corazón… claro, que inmortales no eran.

_Querida patria mía… Esto no ha sido la perdida de la guerra, sino la derrota de una batalla más que nos garantiza tener fuerzas para no desistir en alcanzar ese futuro soñado que todos anhelamos. Querida patria mía, no busquen culpables, no señalen a nadie, no insulten a sus hermanos. ¿Cómo es que quieren que vuelvan a ser unidos como antes? Si enseguida van a insultarse entre ustedes, se los digo, no hay culpables. Hablando a mi gente que siente que la esperanza se ha ido, no caigan en el abismo, no es tiempo para eso. Es la hora de lograr quitarles la venda a sus hermanos, de rescatarlos. De dejar el odio de lado. Con ellos alcanzaran el proceso y a los otros, no sigan ese camino de guerra al que quieren llevarlos. Ya demasiada sangre ha corrido por las calles y cada lugar de esta tierra. Es la hora de agarrarse de las manos, e ir una guerra sin armas, la violencia no nos lleva a nada. La venganza solo envenena el alma. _

_Que el medio se salir a las calles desaparezca… que la muerte deje de estar presente en el sentir de cada uno de ustedes._

_Cuanto deseo que las futuras generaciones de venezolanos disfruten de una tierra libre. De como poco a poco los exiliados vuelvan así como también aquellas personas que se han tenido que ir de esta hermosa tierra por la situación en la que nos encontramos. Que la verdadera libertad de expresión se haga presente. Que todos tomemos consciencia. Me incluyo porque la realidad es que son ustedes los que me mantienen con vida, porque yo soy la Republica Bolivari… Yo soy Venezuela, y existo por mi gente, por mi pueblo, por mi querida patria. _

_Hoy estoy aquí, mañana seguiré aquí y los siguientes días. Los amo a cada uno de ustedes, tanto a los que ya no están viviendo en esta tierra como a los presentes que dentro de todo, en el corazón de cada uno se respira y existe el mis camino… No están solos. _

_HAY VIDA SI HAY ESPERANZA, LUCHAR Y PA'LANTE. Y SIEMPRE SIÉNTANSE ORGULLOSOS DE SER VENEZOLANOS. _

_Atte: Francisco Antonio Bolívar, Tu amada Venezuela._

* * *

''Su nombre completo es ''República Bolivariana de Venezuela'' pero él mismo prefiere decirse solo Venezuela. Añora el pasado. Es uno de los tantos hijos de España junto a los demás países latinos (a excepción de Brasil, al cual le prometió algún día alcanzarlo y luego vencerle en el futbol); su hermana gemela es Colombia y su primo Bolivia. A Colombia, gusta de proteger, pero, actualmente se ha distanciado de ella. Bolivia en cambio siempre esta a su lado, mirándolo con ojos de admiración. Tiene una personalidad completa, llena de un ideal de libertad e independencia que con el tiempo ha querido caer, pero aún no desiste. A veces tiene un carácter frio que de repente cambia a ese optimismo y ganas de rumbear sin parar. Por esta razón muchos países lo consideran Bipolar (Pero vamos, con la situación actual que vive es imposible que no lo sea)

Físicamente tiene el cabello azabache, heredado por sus raíces indígenas, con el tiempo el liso se ha vuelto un poco ondulado. El color de sus ojos antes eran amarillos, demostrando la riqueza de su nación, pero en los últimos años estos drásticamente cambiaron a dos colores diferentes, su ojo derecho es azul (representación de su pueblo opositor) y el izquierdo rojo (representación de su pueblo oficialista) Tiene que estar dividido entre su pueblo cuando realmente quiere la unidad de su patria.

Tiene una cicatriz de bala en el pecho, ocasionado por los sucesos del 11 de abril de año 2002.

Tiene una mascota, una hermosa guacamaya tricolor de nombre ''Papagayo'' regalada por España en la época colonial. También, tiene un amigo, un pajarito libre al cual jamás le puso nombre, simplemente le dice turpial (siendo este el pájaro nacional)

Su madre es el espíritu de la naturaleza de los alrededores de Amazonas, ella le regalo tres hermosos tesoros. El primero el árbol araguaney, el segundo, la hermosa orquídea conocida como Flor de Mayo, y por último este carga siempre un collar escondido en su bolsillo, de donde cuelga una perla (haciendo referencia a la perla del caribe)

Su bebida favorita es la malta regional, siempre echando broma con eso de '' Vida y mas nah!''

En deportes le encanta jugar beisbol, en ocasiones presume ser el mejor. Con respecto al futbol, mantiene una rivalidad con Brasil.

Es el mejor haciendo novelas televisivas, gusta de verlas pero aún en día le de vergüenza admitirlo.

Siempre esta rodeado de hermosas mujeres, como si se tratara de un imán. Es todo un ''latin lover'' (solo pa' la joda) al punto de que Francia llega a tenerle envidia (Referencia al Miss Venezuela y a sus 5 coronas que han ganado sus reinas)

Su cumpleaños es el 5 de julio, en honor al día de la declaración de la independencia.

Su nombre humano es Francisco Antonio Díaz_. ''_

* * *

**_N/A: _ **El 7 de octubre prometía ser la fecha del cambio. Sinceramente no tengo mucho que decir, solo que amo a mi país y estoy orgullosa de ser venozolana y haber nacido en esta tierra tan hermosa, porque lo es. Yo quiero la unión de mi país, que ya no exista esta cruel diferencia politica y ese odio, sea por parte de quien sea. Ante todo (como siempre digo) mi intención no es ofender a nadie. Me expreso no solo dibujando, también escribiendo. Soy libre de hacerlo, de plasmar libremente lo que siento y pienso. Eso no es un delito. Muchas gracias.

See Ya!


End file.
